


Take Care

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [5]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: 'dick tease Dark', M/M, some 'plot', starts fluffy, then gets very heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: All Dark wanted to do was make dinner, but now he had a needy pink madman to take care of.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written proper smut in a good while nor have I done so with these characters. I hope I did it alright.

Dark stood in the kitchen, the only sound being the occasional click of the knife hitting the cutting board as it sliced through the piece of celery. His blazer was neatly hung from a hook that was on the other wall of the kitchen. Everything was calm and peaceful and Dark was enjoying it. His aura was almost completely gone, just barely visible along the lines of his body. Something a little bit of dull was what Dark needed considering that the rest of his life was the exact opposite of that. 

“Hey, Dark! Buddy ol’ pal of mine!” Wilford greeted as he jumped on top of the counter, taking one of the slices of celery and popping it into his mouth. “How’s my sexy little demon?” He added with a grin, twitching his mustache mischievously.

“For one thing, I am actually a little larger than you if we measure the span of our shoulders and I am currently making dinner for us and would appreciate it if your rear wasn’t right next to the freshly cleaned vegetables,” Dark stated in an even tone, continuing his cutting without even looking at the other man. 

“I’m bored!” Wilford announced, throwing his arms across the cutting board and leaning over. Dark sat the knife down since he could no longer see his hands since a fully grown man was now blocking his view. 

“You make me question our relationship sometimes,” Dark said. 

“I love you too, Darky.” Wilford chuckled, sitting back up. “Now, let’s go do something! Let’s go on an adventure!” 

“I’m already doing something, go entertain yourself till after dinner and then we’ll see if we’ll do something together.” Dark went back to cutting the celery.

“But I need you!” Wilford dramatically put his hand to his forehead and tilted back, turning his head to the side and placing his other hand to his chest, one of his legs kicked out and was poking Dark in the thigh. 

“You don’t need me to keep busy till I’m done.” Dark was still unfazed. 

“Bully!” Wilford pouted.

“Go read.” 

“I can’t stay still.”

“Then go for a walk.” 

“There’s like five feet of snow covering everything and I know you won’t let me leave without looking like a damn marshmallow.”

“You’re correct in that statement, but you can just walk around the house.” Dark brushed the slices of celery off of the board and grabbed a new one. 

“The house is too small for that and I have too much energy!” Wilford was now patting at Dark’s shoulder. “Give me attention!” Dark sat the knife back down and slowly looked over a Wilford, a small smirk playing on his lips. He slowly took several steps so he was now standing in front of Wilford, moving a little closer and going between the man’s knees. Dark placed his hands on either side of Wilford’s hips and stood there in silence for a long time. He loved seeing how pink Wilford’s face was already becoming by him just being close. He loved being in so much control without having to do anything. But he loved doing things even more. 

Wilford let out a little yelp when Dark suddenly grabbed his hips and jerked him forward, lips slamming on top of his own. A soft groan come out of him when Dark’s grip tightened a little, fingers digging into his rear. Wilford heard a ‘thump’ when he rested his head against the cupboard to give Dark more access to his neck while the demon ran his tongue along it, his teeth scraping the skin on the occasion. Dark slowly moved his hands up, making sure that his fingertips barely ran along Wilford’s sides and he felt a shiver go down his spine when Wilford let out a mewl. Wilford’s hands when to Dark’s head as with each button of his shirt that was undone, there was a nip at his neck. When the buttons were done, Dark moved his mouth back to Wilford’s and one hand slid up to Wilford’s chest while the other made its way down to the crotch. Wilford moaned into Dark’s mouth when the hand started to move, slowly rubbing against him and working him up. 

“D-Dark.” Wilford tried to get another kiss, but Dark was suddenly gone. A sound came out of Wilford when he saw that Dark was back to cutting the vegetables, acting as if nothing had happened. “I-I…” 

“You might want to take care of that,” Dark stated. Wilford was stunned for a solid minute, just staring at Dark as he continued his prep. Dark had finished with the celery and was moving on to the carrots. 

“Fine. I’ll take care of it.” Wilford mumbled as he slipped off his suspenders. “Dark, the dick tease, who knew?” He added as a scoff, shimming out of his shirt. “I’ll show you dick tease.” 

Dark was waiting for Wilford to leave and was a little shocked when the man chose to remove his top instead. Whatever he had planned, it wasn’t going to work. He paused his hand when he heard a low and purposely loud moan come from Wilford. 

_ Don’t look. Don’t look. _

Dark sniffed and continued chopping, moving a little slower when he heard a zipper and Wilford began moaning even louder. Dark can ignore this. He can. He is a stone-cold killer. He’s looked death in the eye and walked away. He can do this. Dark saw out of the corner of his eye that Wilford was adjusting and he voice was muffled for a moment before there was a long groan before Wilford started almost yelling. 

“Ah, Dark! Please!” This was nothing. He’s been forced to endure worse. Dark was always in control. He was always able to keep together. He could feel his aura growing larger and larger. “Faster! Faster! Harder! Give it to me!” Dark was strong. He was strong. He was...strong. “I need it! I need you and your big. Fat. Cock.” 

Dark snapped. He slammed the knife down and went back over to Wilford, seeing that the man had two fingers inside of him, his pants down to his knees and the other hand was on his chest. Wilford didn’t fight back as he was yanked off of the counter and shoved onto the table, enjoying as Dark aggressively kissed him and rushed to remove his shirt, the buttons fumbling in his hands. Wilford kicked his pants off completely while helping Dark with his shirt. As soon as Dark got the button-up off, he roughly turned Wilford around and slammed his chest into the table, getting no sounds of protest from the other man, Dark continued as he was. He snapped his fingers and in a cloud of black, a bottle of lube appeared. Dark could never prevent himself from being slightly amused by the fact that he just summoned lube, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment as he squeezed some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He sat the bottle down on the table and slipped two of his fingers into Wilford, knowing that he was already a little prepped. 

“Are you happy now?” Dark growled into Wilford’s ear as he moved his fingers, only getting groans in response. “You’re getting what you want, right?” He pushed in a third finger, hearing a gasp before it quickly turned into a different kind of gasp. “It’s so much better when I do it, isn’t it?” Dark took his fingers away. “Isn’t it?” 

“Y-Yes. It is.” Wilford was using his elbows to stay up a little. 

“It’s what?” Dark asked as he retrieved the bottle of lube, going behind Wilford.

“It’s better when you do it.” Wilford loved when Dark got like this. He loved when Dark took over and made it so Wilford didn’t have to think, he could never get lost in his thoughts since all he could think to do was  _ obey _ . 

“You need to be clearer on that.” A pop from the lid made Wilford tense in anticipation. 

“It’s better when you fuck me.” Wilford felt something press against him, barely going in, but doing enough to let him know that it was there.

“Good boy.” And with that Dark pushed all the way in, making sure that Wilford felt every single inch travel through him. 

“Fucking...hell.” Wilford pressed his hands on the table and leaned back, rocking with Dark to the slow pace he started. “Stop being kind, damn it.” 

“Anything for you,  _ dear _ .” Dark whispered the last word before getting a tight grip on Wilford’s hips and began pounding away. Wilford’s short nails dug into the table that was now hitting against the wall, his face pressed against the cold surface since he was no longer able to hold himself up as Dark continued his punishing speed. 

“Fuck me.” Wilford groaned, starting to pant a little when Dark suddenly grabbed him by the hair and forced him to straighten up a little. The angle feeling great for a moment, his tongue lolling out so he could get some proper air in, but eventually, his hip began to hurt from being slammed against the wood’s edge. “Ow.” Was all Wilford had to say to make Dark change the position. He lifted the other man up and turned him over, getting him on his back and there was barely a second before Dark was back in and going at full force. 

Wilford used this to put his hands around Dark, now digging and dragging his nails down the demon’s back, knowing that it drove Dark insane and it worked very well when a moan made its way out of Dark, a sound that only Wilford got to hear and it had to be one of the most erotic things ever. Wilford began feeling a tight heat forming in his body and he grabbed Dark’s hair, pulling as he came, knowing that the feeling of him tightening up around him, the pulling of his hair and him practically screaming his name would reck Dark and once again, Wilford was right. 

“Wil!” Dark gasped before biting into Wilford’s shoulder, finishing his shout into the skin. Dark opened his mouth and licked the wound he had just created, the copper taste coating his tongue. 

“You know, when someone says to eat them, they don’t mean it literally.” Wilford teased, his laugh becoming a harsh exhale as Dark pulled out. 

“Now can I get back to cooking?” Dark chuckled.

“Are you two done fight-oh, my God!” Bim screamed when he saw the sight and ran away, leaving Dr. Iplier to study the scene. 

“Did you two use a water-based-”

“Yes!” Wilford and Dark both yelled. 

“Good, good. I’ll never understand why people use silicone based products. That stuff does not clean out how it should and can lead to infections.” Dr. Iplier adjusted his glasses as he spoke, not noticing the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Dr. Iplier, some privacy. Please.” Dark said. 

“It’s fine. I’m your doctor, I’ve seen it all before.” Dr. Iplier waved his hand. “Now, Wilford, if you’re still sore tomorrow, let me know and we’ll give it a check.”

“Please, go.” Dark groaned. 

“Did you two use protection?”

“Go!” Both men yelled together again. 

“Alright, alright. I’m going, I’m going.” Dr. Iplier chuckled as he left. 

“Great. That was fantastic.” Dark huffed. 

“At least it wasn’t the Jims.” Wilford held his hands out so Dark could help him sit up. He started laughing when he heard a familiar voice yell.

“The shooties are out!” 

“They’re called penises!” Wilford called after the running twins. 

“Does anyone else want to see us naked!?” Dark snapped as he tugged his pants up. 

“No thank you,” Google said from the other room. “I’ve seen enough of you two to last a lifetime and I hope you’re going to wipe the table. Also, you expect privacy when you decide to fornicate outside of your bedrooms? The house may be large, but it still seems very unlikely.” 

“Make your own dinners!” Dark snatched his shirt from the floor and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a naked Wilford on the table. 

“Oh, my shirt’s on the ceiling fan,” Wilford commented to himself when he looked up. 


End file.
